


Sunday Mornings

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning After, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sunday morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

There was something about a Sunday morning, with the sun shining in through the windows, bright and warm, that made everything seem shiny and new.

In retrospect perhaps there was something new about that day.

It was the man lying at her side.

The precious times she and Bucky had come together were either been rushed or interrupted by SHIELD. Over the past couple of weeks since they had started their relationship there had been no time to bask in the afterglow of sex.

This time she just lay there though, staring drowsily across the room towards the sun that peaked out from the curtains.

The body at her side rolled over and she turned her head to find Bucky on his back, pushing strands of dark hair from his face. Jemma smiled and scooted closer to him. His arm raised to allow her body to settle at his side and she raised her own up to fold an arm over his chest and prop her chin upon it.

"It’s just after six in the morning Jemma, what do you have to be smiling about?" Bucky asked, his voice gruff from sleep. "I thought we were sleeping in."

That had been the idea, but it was morning, and he was naked and warm against her. As appealing as sleeping in had been the night before, his body was more appealing now.

Jemma pushed herself up and slid a leg over his thighs. The blanket fell down her back as she sat up and straddled his hips. Slowly, she slid her hands down his chest, his stomach, and further south.

"I suppose I can be convinced to stay awake," he said as he slid his hands up her bare thighs.

Jemma grinned down at the small up turn of his lips.


End file.
